ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of The Amazing Spider-Man issues
The following is a complete list of all volumes of The Amazing Spider-Man, with notes for each issue. ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15 (August 1962) Written by Stan Lee with art by Steve Ditko. Features the first appearances of Spider-Man, Aunt May, Uncle Ben, Flash Thompson, and Liz Allan. High school student Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider, thus gaining the proportionate strength, speed, and agility of a spider, along with a precognitive "spider-sense" and later creating a web-shooting device. Peter becomes Spider-Man, an instant TV sensation, but coming out of a TV studio one day, Peter does not stop an escaping burglar, claiming it is not his problem. A few days later, he comes home to find his Uncle Ben has been shot and goes to track down the murderer, only to find that it was the same burglar that he had let escape a few days earlier. Peter blames himself for his uncle's death and realizes that with great power there must also come great responsibility. ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #1–100 (March 1963 – September 1971) ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #101–200 (October 1971 – January 1980) ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #201–300 (Feb. 1980 – May 1988) ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #301–400 (June 1988 – April 1995) *301 – Michelinie/Todd McFarlane "The Sable Gauntlet!" – June 1988 *302 – Michelinie/McFarlane 1st appearance Dr. Royce Nero – July 1988 *303 – Michelinie/McFarlane "Dock Savage" – August 1988 *304 – Michelinie/McFarlane "California Schemin'!" Black Fox appears – Early September 1988 (Series goes bi-weekly) *305 – Michelinie/McFarlane Resumes battle with Black Fox – Late September 1988 *306 – Michelinie/McFarlane Humbug; cover is a tribute to first Superman story – Early October 1988 *307 – Michelinie/McFarlane Chameleon; Mary Jane is kidnapped – Late October 1988 *308 – Michelinie/McFarlane Taskmaster appears – Early November 1988 *309 – Michelinie/McFarlane Mary Jane returns – Late November 1988 (Series goes back to publishing monthly) *310 – Michelinie/McFarlane Peter returns to school – December 1988 *311 – Michelinie/McFarlane Return of Mysterio – January 1989 *312 – Michelinie/McFarlane Green Goblin II vs. Hobgolin II – February 1989 *313 – Michelinie/McFarlane Lizard returns – March 1989 *314 – Michelinie/McFarlane "Down And Out In Forest Hills" – April 1989 *315 – Michelinie/McFarlane "Return of Venom" Part 1; Spider-Man also faces Hydro Man – May 1989 *316 – Michelinie/McFarlane "Return of Venom" Part 2 – June 1989 *317 – Michelinie/McFarlane "Return of Venom" Part 3 – July 1989 *318 – Michelinie/McFarlane vs Scorpion, Part 1 – August 1989 *319 – Michelinie/McFarlane vs Scorpion, Part 2; also featuring Rhino and Backlash. Series went bi-weekly. *320 – Michelinie/McFarlane "The Assassin Nation Plot" Part 1; – Late September 1989 *321 – Michelinie/McFarlane "The Assassin Nation Plot" Part 2 – Early October 1989 *322 – Michelinie/McFarlane "The Assassin Nation Plot" Part 3 – Late October 1989 *323 – Michelinie/McFarlane "The Assassin Nation Plot" Part 4; Captain America guests – Early November 1989 *324 – Larsen "The Assassin Nation Plot" Part 5; Sabretooth guests – Mid November 1989 *325 – Michelinie/McFarlane "The Assassin Nation Plot" Part 6; Red Skull; series goes back to publishing monthly. – Late November 1989 *326 – Doran "Cosmic Spider-Man/Acts of Vengeance" Part 1; faces Graviton. *327 – Michelinie/Larsen "Cosmic Spider-Man/Acts of Vengeance" Part 4; faces Magneto. – Mid December 1989 *328 – Michelinie/McFarlane "Cosmic Spider-Man/Acts of Vengeance" Part 7; vs The Hulk; Final McFarlane-drawn issue. – January 1990 *329 – Michelinie/Larsen "Cosmic Spider-Man/Acts of Vengeance" Part 10; vs Tri-Sentinel. – February 1990 *330 – Michelinie/Larsen Punisher Part 1 – March 1990 *331 – Michelinie/Larsen Punisher Part 2 – April 1990 *332 – Michelinie/Larsen "Venom's Back" Part 1 – May 1990 *333 – Michelinie/Larsen "Venom's Back" Part 2 – June 1990 *334 – Michelinie/Larsen "The Return of The Sinister Six" Part 1; The S6 in this series is: Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Sandman, Mysterio, Electro and Hobgoblin. Series goes bi-weekly for summer. – Early July 1990 *335 – Michelinie/Larsen "The Return of The Sinister Six" Part 2 – Late July 1990 *336 – Michelinie/Larsen "The Return of The Sinister Six" Part 3 – Early August 1990 *337 – Michelinie/Larsen "The Return of The Sinister Six" Part 4 – Late August 1990 *338 – Michelinie/Larsen "The Return of The Sinister Six" Part 5 – Early September 1990 *339 – Michelinie/Larsen "The Return of The Sinister Six" Part 6; Series goes back to being published monthly – Late September 1990 *340 – Michelinie/Larsen 1st appearances of Femme Fatales, Mindblast and Knockout – October 1990 *341 – Michelinie/Larsen "Powerless" Part 1 (Spider-Man loses his powers) – November 1990 *342 – Michelinie/Larsen "Powerless" Part 2 – December 1990 *343 – Michelinie/Larsen "Powerless" Part 3 (Spider-Man regains his powers) – January 1991 *344 – Michelinie/Larsen vs Cardiac and Rhino – February 1991 *345 – Bagley "Venom Lives" Part 1 – March 1991 *346 – Michelinie/Larsen "Venom Lives" Part 2 – April 1991 *347 – Michelinie/Larsen "Venom Lives" Part 3 – May 1991 *348 – Michelinie/Larsen Sandman leads the Avengers – June 1991 *349 – Michelinie/Larsen "Black Fox, Doctor Doom" Part 1 – July 1991 *350 – Michelinie/Larsen "Black Fox, Doctor Doom" Part 2; Last Erik Larsen-drawn issue – August 1991 *351 – Michelinie/Bagley "Return Of The Tri-Sentinel" Part 1 – September 1991 *352 – Michelinie/Bagley "Return Of The Tri-Sentinel" Part 2 – October 1991 *353 – Milgrom/Bagley "Round Robin" Part 1; Guest stars Punisher, Darkhawk, Nova, Moonknight and Night Thrasher – Early November 1991 *354 – Milgrom/Bagley "Round Robin" Part 2 – Late November 1991 *355 – Milgrom/Bagley "Round Robin" Part 3 – Early December 1991 *356 – Milgrom/Bagley "Round Robin" Part 4 – Late December 1991 *357 – Milgrom/Bagley "Round Robin" Part 5 – Early January 1992 *358 – Milgrom/Bagley "Round Robin" Part 6 – Late January 1992 *359 – Marrinan "Return of Cardiac" Part 1; Black Cat guest stars – February 1992 *360 – Michelinie/Marrinan "Return of Cardiac" Part 2; 1st partial appearance of Carnage – March 1992 *361 – Michelinie/Bagley "Carnage" part 1; 1st full appearance of Carnage – April 1992 *362 – Michelinie/Bagley "Carnage" part 2 – May 1992 *363 – Michelinie/Bagley "Carnage" part 3 – June 1992 *364 – Michelinie/Bagley Deadly Foes of Spider-Man epilogue – July 1992 *365 – Lee/Tom DeFalco/Peter Sanderson/Bagley/Aaron Lopresti/John Romita Sr./Tod Smith 30th anniversary issue; 1st appearance of Spider-Man 2099. – August 1992 *366 – Bingham Red Skull appears – September 1992 *367 – Michelinie/Bingham 1st appearances of Death-Shield, Jagged Bow and Blood Spider – October 1992 *368 – DeMatteis/Bagley/Lopresti "Invasion of the Spider-Slayers" part 1; 1st appearances of Spider-Slayer "Alien", Spider-Slayer "Birdy". Also Alistaire Smythe's 1st appearance as Ultimate Spider-Slayer. – Early November 1992 *369 – Michelinie/DeMatteis/Bagley/Smith Spider-Slayers part 2; 1st appearance of Spider-Slayer "Dark Iron Man" – Late November 1992 *370 – Michelinie/DeMatteis/Bagley/Lopresti Spider-Slayers part 3; 1st appearance of Spider-Slayer "Amoeboid" – Early December 1992 *371 – Michelinie/Milgrom/Bagley/Lopresti Spider-Slayers part 4; 1st appearance of Spider-Slayer "Tri-Head" – Late December 1992 *372 – Michelinie/Milgrom/Bagley/Lopresti Spider-Slayers part 5; 1st appearances of Spider-Slayer "Black Widow", Spider-Slayer "Tarantula" and Spider-Slayer "Scorpion" – Early January 1993 *373 – Michelinie/Bagley/Smith Spider-Slayers part 6: "The Bedlam Perspective – Late January 1993 *374 – Michelinie/Bagley Venom kidnaps Peter's parents – February 1993 *375 – DeFalco/Eric Fein/Terry Kavanagh/Bagley/Pat Olliffe/Dan Panosian/Lopresti Spider-Man and Venom make an agreement which leads up to "Venom – Lethal Protector" mini-series. - March 1993 *376 – Grant/Jeff Johnson Cardiac, Styx & Stone: "Guilt By Association" - April 1993 *377 – Michelinie/Grant/Johnson Cardiac, Styx & Stone: "Dust To Dust" - May 1993 *378 – Michelinie/Bagley "Maximum Carnage" part 3; appearances by Carnage, Venom, Shriek, Doppelganger and Demogoblin - June 1993 *379 – Michelinie/Bagley "Maximum Carnage" part 7: "The Gathering Storm" - July 1993 *380 – Michelinie/Bagley "Maximum Carnage" part 11: "Soldiers Of Hope" - August 1993 *381 – Michelinie/Bagley Spider-Man vs. Hulk Rematch with Doc Samson - September 1993 *382 – Michelinie/Bagley Spider-Man vs. Hulk Rematch with Doc Samson - October 1993 *383 – Michelinie/Bagley "Trial By Jury" part 1 - November 1993 *384 – Michelinie/Bagley "Trial By Jury" part 2; Sentry villain appears. Not to be confused with the superhero of the same name. - December 1993 *385 – Michelinie/Bagley "Trial By Jury" part 3: "Rough Justice!" - January 1994 *386 – Michelinie/Bagley "Lifetheft" part 1; Vulture returns - February 1994 *387 – Michelinie/Bagley "Lifetheft" part 2; 1st appearance Young Vulture - March 1994 *388 – Lim/Larry Alexander "Lifetheft" part 3; Peter's parents turn out to be robots created by the Chameleon; Venom backstory of first single panel appearances in Web #18 and Web #24; Cardiac story - April 1994 *389 – DeMatteis/Bagley "Pursuit" part 4; Faces off with the Chameleon - May 1994 *390 – DeMatteis/Bagley "Shrieking" with Shriek and Carrion, part 1; "Behind The Walls" - June 1994 *391 – DeMatteis/Bagley "Shrieking" part 2: "The Burning Fuse!" "Aunt May" suffers a heart attack. - July 1994 *392 – DeMatteis/Bagley "Shrieking" part 3: "The Cocoon!" – Cover is a tribute to issue #50. - August 1994 *393 – DeMatteis/Bagley "Shrieking" part 4: "Mother Love...Mother Hate!" - September 1994 *394 – Sharp "Power and Responsibility" part 2; Clone Saga begins - October 1994 *395 – DeMatteis/Bagley "Back from the Edge" part 1: "Outcasts!" Spider-Man logo changes for the 1st time since issue 1 of the series. - November 1994 *396 – DeMatteis/Bagley "Back from the Edge" part 3; Daredevil guest stars - December 1994 *397 – DeMatteis/Bagley "Web of Death" part 1: "Tentacles" with first appearance of Stunner; Doc Ock finds out that Peter Parker is Spider-Man; plus "Radically Both" – 15 Pages (Text) - January 1995 *398 – DeMatteis/Bagley "Web of Death" part 3: "Before I Wake" - February 1995 *399 – DeMatteis/Bagley "Smoke and Mirrors" part 2: "Resurrection!" - March 1995 *400 – Lee/Bagley/John Romita, Jr./Tom Grummett "Death" of Aunt May - April 1995 ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #401–441 (May 1995 – November 1998) *401 – DeMatteis/Mark Bagley "Mark of Kaine" part 2: "Down In The Darkness" - May 1995 *402 – DeMatteis/Bagley "Crossfire" part 1 - June 1995 *403 – DeMatteis/Bagley "Trial of Peter Parker" part 2: "Judgement At Bedlam" - July 1995 *404 – DeZago/Bagley "Maximum Clonage" part 3: "In The Name Of The Father" - August 1995 *405 – Robertson "Exiled" part 2: "The Worth Of A Man" - September 1995 *406 – Medina "Greatest Responsibility" part 1; 1st appearance of Doctor Octopus II; Angel Medina pencils. Title becomes "Amazing Scarlet Spider" for two months. - October 1995 (Skips 2 months) *407 – DeFalco/Bagley "Return of Spider-Man" part 2; Publication resumed after 2-month hiatus. New title font. Ben Reilly becomes Spider-Man - January 1996 *408 – DeFalco/Bagley "Media Blizzard" part 2: "Impossible, Be My Dream" with Mysterio - February 1996 *409 – DeFalco/Bagley "Return of Kaine" part 3: "Of Wagers And Wars" - March 1996 *410 – DeFalco/Bagley "Web of Carnage" part 2: "And Now--Spider-Carnage" - April 1996 *411 – DeFalco/Bagley "Blood Brothers" part 2: 1st Gaunt, 1st Cell-12 (1st Bramer, 1st Nardi, 1st Lasher, 1st Andros) Peter Parker is brutally beaten by Cell-12 under orders from a mysterious employer. Ben Reilly becomes the subject of an FBI investigation and the Daily Grind is burnt to the ground. This comic also contained a scene which referenced the night where Bruce Wayne's parents are murdered by a mugger. Unlike in DC's version of the mugging, The Amazing Spider-Man is there to save the day; in the Marvel Universe (Earth-616) the murder never occurs and young Bruce Wayne calls Spider-Man a hero. Story is continued in Spider-Man #68. - May 1996 *412 – DeFalco/Bagley "Blood Brothers" part 6: "The Face Of My Enemy!" - June 1996 *413 – DeFalco/Bagley "Bug Story!" - July 1996 *414 – DeFalco/Bagley 1st Delilah, 1st Rose III - August 1996 *415 – DeFalco/Bagley "Siege"; Onslaught tie-in. Last Mark Bagley issue. - September 1996 *416 – Garney Onslaught tie-in. Ron Garney pencils for two issues. - October 1996 *417 – DeFalco/Garney "Secrets!" - November *418 – Skroce "Revelations" part 3; Clone Saga ends, Ben Reilly stops being Spider-Man, Peter Parker reclaims the Spider-Man identity. May Parker, daughter of Mary Jane and Peter Parker, is still-born. - December 1996 *419 – DeFalco/Skroce 1st El Uno - January 1997 *420 – DeFalco/Skroce 'Twas The Night Before Christmas" - February 1997 *421 – Isherwood 1st Dragonfly - March 1997 *422 – Bennett "Exposed Wiring" - April 1997 *423 – DeFalco/Bennett "Choices!" - May 1997 *424 – DeFalco/Bennett "Then Came...Elektra - June 1997 *425 – DeFalco/Skroce "The Chump, The Challenge And The Champion!" - August 1997 (Skipped a month) *426 – DeFalco/Skroce "Return of Doctor Octopus" part 1; Doc Ock resurrected - September 1997 *427 – DeFalco/Skroce "Return of Doctor Octopus" part 2 - October 1997 *428 – DeFalco/Skroce "Return of Doctor Octopus" part 3; Last Steve Skroce pencils. - November 1997 *429 – DeFalco/Bennett "The Price!" - December 1997 *430 – DeFalco/Bennett "Savage Rebirth"; Carnage bonds with Silver Surfer - January 1998 *431 – DeFalco/Bennett "The Carnage Cosmic" - February 1998 *432 – Romita, Jr. "Spider-Hunt" part 2: "The Hunted!" 1st Black Tarantula (Full) - March 1998 *433 – Lyle "The Long Farewell" - April 1998 *434 – DeFalco/Bennett Identity Crisis (Ricochet) - May 1998 *435 – DeFalco/Bennett Identity Crisis (Ricochet) - June 1998 *436 – DeFalco/Bennett In Final Battle With The Black Tarantula!" - July 1998 *437 – Kayanan "I, Monster!". Spider-Man mutates into Man-Spider, and guest-starring Synch. - August 1998 *438 – Kolins "Seeing Is Disbelieving! - Early September 1998 *439 – DeFalco/Kayanan "There Once Was A Spider..!" - Late September 1998 *440 – DeFalco/Kayanan "The Gathering of Five" part 2 - October 1998 *441 – Byrne/Kayanan "The Final Chapter" part 1 - November 1998 ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' vol. 2 #1–58 (January 1999 – November 2003) *1 (442) – Mackie/John Byrne Spider-Man Impostor, Scorpion - January 1999 *2 (443) – Mackie/Byrne Peter Back In Costume, Shadrac - February 1999 *3 (444) – Mackie/Byrne "Off To A Flying Start!" - March 1999 *4 (445) – Mackie/Byrne "Betrayals" - April 1999 *5 (446) – Mackie/Byrne 1st Evil Spider-Woman - May 1999 *6 (447) – Mackie/Byrne Evil Spider-Woman and Doctor Octopus appear - June 1999 *7 (448) – Mackie/Byrne "Heroes And Villains" - July 1999 *8 (449) – Mackie/Byrne "The Man Behind The Curtain!" - August 1999 *9 (450) – Mackie/Byrne "The List" - September 1999 *10 (451) – Mackie/Byrne 1st Captain Power, 1st Stalker (As Stalker In Shadows) - October 1999 *11 (452) – Mackie/Byrne "Bright Lights...Bigger City" - November 1999 *12 (453) – Mackie/Byrne Sinister Six (Mysterio (I & II), Vulture, Sandman, Kraven II, Electro, Venom), Senator Ward, Doctor Octopus - December 1999 *13 (454) – Mackie/Byrne New Rocket Racer, MJ's Plane Explodes - January 2000 *14 (455) – Mackie/Byrne "A Surfeit Of Spiders" - February 2000 *15 (456) – Mackie/Byrne Peter Searches for MJ In Latveria, Dr. Doom - March 2000 *16 (457) – Mackie/Byrne "Coming Home" - April 2000 *17 (458) – Mackie/Byrne Dying Sandman, Electro, Mysterio - May 2000 *18 (459) – Mackie/Byrne Green Goblin, Peter's Costume & Web-Shooters Stolen. Last John Byrne issue - June 2000 *19 (460) – Larsen "Mirror Mirror". Featuring Venom - July 2000 *20 (461) – Mackie/Larsen 1st Post-Invasion Spider-Slayer, - August 2000 *21 (462) – Mackie/Larsen "Slayers To The Left Of Me..." - September 2000 *22 (463) – Romita, Jr. "Distinguished Gentlemen from New York" - October 2000 *23 (464) – Jr. "Distinguished Gentlemen from New York Part 2" - November 2000 *24 (465) – Jr. "Distinguished Gentlemen from New York Part 3" - December 2000 *25 (466) – Jr. "Darkness Calling" Double Sized issue - January 2001 *26 (467) – Jr. "The Mask" featuring Squid - February 2001 *27 (468) – Jr. "The Stray" - March 2001 *28 (469) – Bennett Distractions – Enforcers, Jimmy 6, MJ Held Prisoner - April 2001 *29 (470) – Weeks Mary Jane returns - May 2001 *30 (471) – Michael Straczynski/Romita, Jr. "Transformations: Literal & Otherwise": 1st appearances of Ezekiel and Morlun. Issues begin appearing with Vol.1 numbering in addition to Vol.2 numbering. - Part 1 of 6 - June 2001 *31 (472) – Jr. "Coming Home": Peter returns to teaching - Part 2 of 6 - July 2001 *32 (473) – Jr. "The Long, Dark Pizza of the Soul" - Part 3 of 6 - August 2001 *33 (474) – Jr. "All Fall Down": Spider-Man vs. Morlun - Part 4 of 6 - September 2001 *34 (475) – Jr. "Meltdown": Spider-Man & Ezekiel vs. Morlun - Part 5 of 6 - October 2001 *35 (476) – Jr. "Coming Out": Spider-Man vs. Morlun – Final Battle. Aunt May discovers Peter passed out on his bed, still wearing his Spider-Man costume. - Part 6 of 6 - November 2001 *36 (477) – Jr. Reflection on The Real-Life Events of 9/11/2001 - December 2001 *37 (478) – Jr. "Interlude" - January 2002 *38 (479) – Jr. "The Conversation": Aunt May Confronts Peter - February 2002 *39 (480) – Jr. "Meanwhile...": No dialogue, part of company-wide "'Nuff Said" event. - May 2002 *40 (481) – Jr. "Sensitive Issues": 1st Shade - Part 1 of 3 - June 2002 *41 (482) – Jr. "Looking Back" - Part 2 of 3 - July 2002 *42 (483) – Jr. "A Strange Turn Of Events" - Part 3 of 3 - August 2002 *43 (484) – Jr. "Cold Arms" 1st Doctor Octopus III (Carlyle) - Part 1 of 3 - September 2002 *44 (485) – Jr. "Arms And The Men" - Part 2 of 3 - October 2002 *45 (486) – Jr. "Until The Stars Turn Cold" - Part 3 of 3 - November 2002 *46 (487) – Jr. "Unnatural Enemies" 1st Shathra (Spider Wasp) - Part 1 of 3 - December 2002 *47 (488) – Jr. "The Life & Death Of Spiders" - Part 2 of 3 - January 2003 *48 (489) – Jr. "A Spider's Tale" - Part 3 of 3 - February 2003 *49 (490) – Jr. "Bad Connections" - Part 1 of 2 - March 2003 *50 (491) – Jr. "Doomed Affairs": Pete & MJ Reconcile - Part 2 of 2 - April 2003 *51 (492) – Jr. "Digger" - Part 1 of 4 - May 2003 *52 (493) – Jr. "Dig This" - Part 2 of 4 - June 2003 *53 (494) – Jr. "Parts And Pieces" - Part 3 of 4 - July 2003 *54 (495) – Jr. "The Balancing Of Karmic Accounts" - Part 4 of 4 - August 2003 *55 (496) – Avery/Romita, Jr. "Unintended Consequences" - Part 1 of 2 - September 2003 *56 (497) – Jr. "The Revolution Within" - Part 2 of 2 - October 2003 *57 (498) – Jr. "Happy Birthday" Part 1 of 3 - November 2003 *58 (499) – Jr. "Happy Birthday" Part 2 of 3 (Dr. Strange guests) - Early December 2003 ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #500–545 (December 2003 – December 2007) *500 – Jr. "Happy Birthday" Part 3 of 3 - Late December 2003 *501 – Jr. "Saturday in the Park with May" (One Shot) - January 2004 *502 – Jr."You Want Pants With That?" First named appearance of Leo Zelinsky and Killshot - February 2004 *503 – Avery/Romita, Jr. "Chasing a Dark Shadow" part 1 - March 2004 *504 – Jr. "Chasing a Dark Shadow" part 2 - April 2004 *505 – Jr. "Vibes" - May 2004 *506 – Jr. "The Book of Ezekiel" part 1 - June 2004 *507 – Jr. "The Book of Ezekiel" part 2 - July 2004 *508 – Jr. "The Book of Ezekiel" part 3: Death of Ezekiel Sims - July 2004 *509 – Deodato, Jr. "Sins Past" part 1 - August 2004 *510 – Jr. "Sins Past" part 2 - October 2004 *511 – Jr. "Sins Past" part 3 - November 2004 *512 – Jr. "Sins Past" part 4 - December 2004 *513 – Jr. "Sins Past" part 5 - January 2005 *514 – Jr. "Sins Past" part 6 - February 2005 *515 – Jr./Mark Brooks "Skin Deep" part 1 - February 2005 *516 – Jr./Brooks "Skin Deep" part 2 - March 2005 *517 – Jr./Brooks "Skin Deep" part 3 - April 2005 *518 – Jr./Brooks "Skin Deep" part 4 - May 2005 *519 – Jr. "New Avengers" part 1 - June 2005 *520 – Jr. "New Avengers" part 2 - July 2005 *521 – Jr. "New Avengers" part 3 - August 2005 *522 – Jr. "New Avengers" part 4 - September 2005 *523 – Jr. "New Avengers" part 5 - October 2005 *524 – Jr. "New Avengers" part 6 - November 2005 *525 – David/Deodato, Jr. "The Other: Evolve or Die" part 3 - December 2005 *526 – Hudlin/Deodato, Jr. "The Other: Evolve or Die" part 6 - January 2006 *527 – Jr. "The Other: Evolve or Die" part 9 - February 2006 *528 – Jr. "The Other: Evolve or Die" part 12 - March 2006 *529 – Garney "Mister Parker Goes to Washington" part 1 – Tony Stark gives Peter his new costume - April 2006 *530 – Kirkham "Mister Parker Goes to Washington" part 2 – Tony and Peter speak in DC on the Super-Human Registration Act. - May 2006 *531 – Straczynski/Kirkham "Mister Parker Goes to Washington" part 3 - June 2006 *532 – Straczynski/Garney "The War at Home" part 1 – Spider-Man struggles with the decision to publicly divulge his identity - July 2006 *533 – Straczynski/Garney "The War at Home" part 2 – Spider-Man deals with the after-shock of his un-masking. - August 2006 *534 – Straczynski/Garney "The War at Home" part 3 – Spider-Man battles Captain America as part of the Civil War - September 2006 *535 – Straczynski/Garney "The War at Home" part 4 – Spider-Man changes sides due to ethics of the pro-registration side and fights Iron Man. - November 2006 *536 – Straczynski/Garney "The War at Home" part 5 – Spider-Man fights Iron Man, dons his original costume, and declares on TV that he is an opponent of the SHRA. - December 2006 *537 – Straczynski/Garney "The War at Home" part 6 - February 2007 *538 – Straczynski/Garney "The War at Home" part 7 – Spider-Man takes part in the final battle of Civil War. Aunt May gets shot. (Note: The result of Civil War is not revealed) - March 2007 *539 – Straczynski/Garney "Back in Black" Part 1 - April 2007 *540 – Straczynski/Garney "Back in Black" Part 2 - May 2007 *541 – Straczynski/Garney "Back in Black" Part 3 - June 2007 *542 – Straczynski/Garney "Back in Black" Part 4 - August 2007 *543 – Straczynski/Garney "Back in Black" Part 5 - October 2007 *544 – Quesada "One More Day" Part 1 of 4 - November 2007 *545 – Straczynski/Quesada "One More Day" Part 4 of 4 – Mephisto erases Peter and MJ's marriage from history in exchange for Aunt May's life. Harry Osborn is resurrected. 1st appearance of Lily Hollister and Carlie Cooper. - January 2008 ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #546–647 "Brand New Day" (January 2008 – December 2010) Note: During the "Brand New Day" storyline, three issues of The Amazing Spider-Man were published each month. *546 – Slott/Steve McNiven 1st appearance of Spider-Mugger, Freak, Mr. Negative, and Bill Hollister. - February 2008 *547 – Slott/McNiven "Crimes of the Heart" Spider-Man battles Mr. Negative. With J. Jonah Jameson in the hospital, Marla Jameson sells the Daily Bugle to Dexter Bennett. *548 – Slott/McNiven "Blood Ties" Spider-Mugger is killed. Mr. Negative is revealed to be Martin Li. *549 – Guggenheim/Salvador Larroca "Who's That Girl?!?" Spider-Man meets Jackpot for the first time since Amazing Spider-Man: Swing Shift. 1st appearance of Menace. *550 – Guggenheim/Larroca "The Menace of.. Menace" Spider-Man and Jackpot team-up to defeat Menace. *551 – Guggenheim/Larroca "Lo, There Shall Come a Menace" Lisa Parfrey, a candidate for the next mayor of the city, dies being impaled by Menace's glider. *552 – Gale/Phil Jimenez "Just Blame Spider-Man" Spider-Man battles Freak. Funeral of Lisa Parfrey. First appearance of the Bookie since Amazing Spider-Man: Swing Shift. *553 – Gale/Jimenez"Freak-Out" Spider-Man continues his battle with Freak. *554 – Gale/Jimenez"Burned" Spider-Man battles Freak and saves Randall Crowne. With Curt Connors assistance, Spider-Man rushes off to put an end to Freak. Freak is trapped in a chrysalis. *555 – Wells/Chris Bachalo "Sometimes it Snows in April" Spider-Man and Wolverine fight Mayan extremists in a blizzard. *556 – Wells/Bachalo "The Last Nameless Day" *557 – Wells/Bachalo "Dead of Winter" *558 – Kitson "Freak the Third" Menace returns to New York. Freak temporarily returns. At the end of this issue Freak returns to his chrysalis state and is carted away by Oscorp trucks. *559 – Martin "Peter Parker, Paparazzi" Part 1: "Money Shot" First appearances of Screwball, Paperdoll, and Bobby Carr. *560 – Slott/Martin "Peter Parker, Paparazzi" Part 2: "Flat Out Crazy" *561 – Slott/Martin "Peter Parker, Paparazzi" Part 3: "Photo Finished" Robbie Robertson and Peter Parker quit The DB. *562 – [Gale/Mike McKone] "The Other Spider-Man" *563 – Gale/McKone"So Spider-Man Walks Into A Bar, And..." *564 – Siqueira "Threeway Collision" Point of views of a battle of Overdrive vs. Spider-Man, with POV's of Spider-Man, Vin Gonzales, and Overdrive. *565 – Guggenheim/Jimenez "To Squash a Spider" Kraven's First Hunt Part 1 *566 – Guggenheim/Jimenez "The Spider-Man Without Fear!" Kraven's First Hunt Part 2 Vermin returns. *567 – Guggenheim/Jimenez "Legacy" Kraven's First Hunt Part 3 *568 – Jr. "New Ways to Die" Part 1: "Back With Vengeance" Eddie Brock is cured of cancer. *569 – Jr. "New Ways to Die" Part 2: "The Osborn Supremacy" Anti-Venom makes his 1st appearance. *570 – Jr. "New Ways to Die" Part 3: "The Killer Cure" Spider-Man, Venom, and Anti-Venom fight. *571 – Jr. "New Ways to Die" Part 4: "Opposites Attack" Spider-Man and Anti-Venom team up against the Thunderbolts. *572 – Jr. "New Ways to Die" Part 5: "Easy Targets" Spider-Man fights Bullseye. *573 – Jr. "New Ways to Die" Part 6: "Weapons of Self Destruction" Spider-Man and Anti-Venom fight the Thunderbolts led by the Green Goblin. Plus, a back-up story about Stephen Colbert by Mark Waid and Patrick Olliffe. Colbert helps Spider-Man fight the Grizzly. *574 – Guggenheim/Kitson "Whatever Happened to Flash Thompson?" – In a medical hospital in Germany, Flash Thompson is visited by a military official who tells Flash he has been awarded a medal of honor for what cost him his legs. *575 – Kelly/Bachalo "Family Ties" Part 1 *576 – Kelly/Bachalo "Family Ties" Part 2 *577 – Rivera "Old Huntin' Buddies" *578 – Waid/Martin "Unscheduled Stop Part 1" – The Shocker derails a train carrying the members of a jury from the trial of a dangerous mobster. Peter Parker happens to be on the train. J.Jonah Jameson Sr. is a member of the jury. *579 – Waid/Martin "Unscheduled Stop Part 2" – Spider-Man rescues the trapped subway passengers, Jameson Sr. is revealed to be a supporter of Spider-Man. *580 – Stern/Weeks "Fill in the Blank" – Aunt May is caught in a bank robbery performed by the criminal known as The Blank. *581 – Slott/McKone "Mind on Fire Part 1: The Trouble with Harry" – Harry goes to his ex-wife Liz to settle legal issues and Peter comes along. Carlie is angry at Lily and Peter. Things go wrong when Liz's stepbrother Mark Raxton AKA Molten man escapes. *582 – Slott/McKone "Mind on Fire Part 2: Burning Questions" – Harry delivers a cure to Mark Raxton, curing him of his condition. The Bookie is murdered by the true Spider-Tracer killer after learning his identity. *583 – Waid/Kitson "Platonic" – While Betty tries to get Peter a girlfriend, Peter tries to plan a birthday surprise for her. Any attempt to set Peter up fails and Betty is furious when nobody turns up for her party. When she learns that her friends are not happy because of her work with The DB, she realizes that Peter is her truest friend. Plus, a backup story featuring Spider-Man meeting the U.S. President Barack Obama. *584 – Jr. "Character Assassination" Part 1 *585 – Jr. "Character Assassination" Part 2 Harry discovers that Lily Hollister is Menace. *586 – Guggenheim/Kitson "Character Assassination: Interlude" – Lily tells Harry her background and how she discovered the goblin formula and that Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin. *587 – Jr. "Character Assassination" Part 3 *588 – Jr. "Character Assassination" Part 4 Harry, as the Green Goblin, cures Menace and unmasks her on live television. *589 – Van Lente/Siqueira "Return of the Spot" *590 – Slott/Kitson "Face Front" Part 1 – Spider-Man goes with the Fantastic Four to another dimension. *591 – Eaglesham "Face Front" Part 2 – Spider-Man eventually reveals his identity of Peter Parker to the Fantastic Four. It is shown that the dimension that they are in, slows time down for them and three months have passed in the real world. Carlie and Harry have gotten closer, Aunt May has continued her relationship with J. Jonah Jameson Sr, and somehow J.Jonah Jameson (Jr.) has been elected the new mayor of New York City. *592 – Waid/McKone "24/7" Part 1 – Spider-Man tries to make truce with J. Jonah Jameson Jr. but he orders a round-the-clock SWAT team to hunt down Spider-Man instead. To spite Jameson Spider-Man goes on a three-day non-stop crime fighting spree that makes headlines all over New York. Looking for some rest, Spider-Man crashes at Aunt May's house only to find her in bed with J.Jonah Jameson Sr. *593 – Waid/McKone "24/7" Part 2 – First appearance of Vulture (Jimmy Natale). *594 – Waid/McKone&Kitson "24/7" Part 3 *595 – Kelly/Jimenez "American Son" Part 1 *596 – Kelly/Siqueira "American Son" Part 2 *597 – Checchetto "American Son" Part 3 *598 – Kelly/Siqueira/Checchetto "American Son" Part 4 *599 – Kelly/Checchetto "American Son" Part 5 *600 – Jr. "Last Legs" – First appearance of Doctor Octopus with eight mechanical arms, instead of the normal four. Aunt May marries J. Jonah Jameson Sr. *601 – [Waid/Mario Alberti] "Red-Headed Stranger: No Place Like Home" *602 – Lente/Kitson "Red-Headed Stranger: Tenth of September" – Return of the Chameleon *603 – Lente/Kitson "Red-Headed Stranger: Deconstructing Peter" *604 – Lente/Kitson "Red-Headed Stranger: The Ancient Gallery" *605 – Lente/Reed/Yanick Paquette Three stories: "As the Girl," and "Models Stink," and "Match.Con" *606 – Kelly/McKone "Long Term Arrangement" – Return of Black Cat *607 – Kelly/McKone Long Term Arrangement" *608 – Ross "Who Was Ben Reilly?" Part 1 – First appearance of Damon Ryder, who attacks Peter Parker after mistaking him for Ben Reilly. *609 – Guggenheim/Checchetto/Ross "Who Was Ben Reilly?" Part 2 *610 – Guggenheim/Checchetto/Ross "Who Was Ben Reilly?" Part 3 *611 – Canete "This Man, This **Expletive Deleted**" Deadpool and Spider-Man fight. *612 – Azaceta "Power to the People" Part 1: Electro *613 – Waid/Azaceta "Power to the People" Part 2 *614 – Waid/Azaceta "Power to the People" Part 3 *615 – Lente/Javier Pulido "Keemia's Castle" Part 1 *616 – Lente/Pulido "Keemia's Castle" Part 2: Sandman *617 – Fiumara "Rage of The Rhino" A mysterious new Rhino and the original Rhino. *618 – Slott/Martin "Mysterioso" Part 1: Mysterio *619 – Slott/Martin "Mysterioso" Part 2 *620 – Slott/Martin "Mysterioso" Part 3 *621 – Slott/Lark "Out for Blood" Black Cat *622 – Lente/Ross/Quinones "It is the Life" Morbius. Plus a back-up story "The Five Stages of Grief" written by Spectacular Spider-Man T.V. series co-creator Greg Weisman about Flash Thompson. *623 – Waid/Azaceta "Scavengers" Part 1: a new Vulture *624 – Waid/Azaceta "Scavengers" Part 2 *625 – Kelly/Fiumara "Endangered Species" Continuation of story from "Rage of The Rhino" in #617. *626 – Lente/Michael Gaydos "The Sting": Carmilla Black *627 – Stern/Weeks "Something Can Stop the Juggernaut" Part 1: Juggernaut and Captain Universe *628 – Stern/Weeks "Something Can Stop the Juggernaut" Part 2 *629 – Stern/Weeks "Something Can Stop the Juggernaut" Part 3 *630 – Quinones/Wells/Bachalo "Shed": Part 1: The Lizard *631 – Wells/Bachalo "Shed" Part 2 *632 – Wells/Bachalo "Shed" Part 3 *633 – Wells/Bachalo "Shed" Part 4 *634 – Kelly/Lee/DeMatteis/Lark/Martin/Fiumara "Grim Hunt" Part 1 *635 – Kelly/Lee/DeMatteis/Lark/Martin/Fiumara "Grim Hunt" Part 2 *636 – Kelly/Lee/DeMatteis/Lark/Martin/Fiumara "Grim Hunt" Part 3 *637 – Kelly/Lee/DeMatteis/Lark/Martin/Fiumara "Grim Hunt" Part 4 *638 – Quesada/Paolo Rivera "One Moment in Time" Part 1: Explains how the changes at the end of "One More Day" happened. *639 – Quesada/Rivera "One Moment in Time" Part 2 *640 – Quesada/Rivera "One Moment in Time" Part 3 *641 – Quesada/Rivera "One Moment in Time" Part 4 *642 – Waid/Azaceta "Origin of the Species" Part 1: Birth of Stanley Osborn, son of Harry Osborn and Lily Hollister *643 – Waid/Azaceta "Origin of the Species" Part 2 *644 – Waid/Azaceta "Origin of the Species" Part 3 *645 – Waid/Azaceta "Origin of the Species" Part 4 *646 – Waid/Azaceta "Origin of the Species", Part 5 *647 – Various "Brand New Day Epilogue" Harry and Stanley Osborn go into hiding. ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #648–700 "Big Time" (January 2011 – December 2012) Note: During the "Big Time" storyline, two issues of The Amazing Spider-Man were published each month at the increased length of 30 pages each (compared to the traditional 22 pages). *648 – Slott/Paul Tobin/Humberto Ramos/Clayton Henry "Big Time" - Peter is hired to work at Horizon Labs *649 – Slott/Ramos "Kill To Be You" - Phil Urich becomes the newest Hobgoblin *650 – Slott/Ramos "Kill To Be You" *651 – Slott/Ramos "Kill To Be You" *652 – Caselli "Revenge of the Spider-Slayer" Part 1: "Army Of Insects" Alistair Smythe and Mac Gargan *653 – Slott/Caselli "Revenge of the Spider-Slayer" Part 2: "All That You Love Will Die" *654 – Slott/Caselli "Revenge of the Spider-Slayer" Part 3: "Self-Inflicted Wounds" *654.1 *655 – Martin "No One Dies - Part 1: Awakening" *656 – Slott/Martin "No One Dies - Part 2: Resolve" *657 – Slott/Martin/Templeton "Torch Song" Spider-Man hangs with the Fantastic Four, due to Johnny Storm's death in FF #587, and has an awakening with them. *658 – Pulido "Welcome to the Future Foundation" A story where Spider-Man joins the FF and teams up with them. *659 – Caselli "Fantastic Voyage: Part 1" Continuing Spider-Man's first adventure with the FF and how they operate. First "Infested" back up story. *660 – Slott/Caselli "Fantastic Voyage: Part 2" Spider-Man teams up with the FF (the Future Foundation) against the Sinister Six in Doc Ock's one last great scheme, and the FF's kids are involved as well. *661 – Gage/Reilly Brown Spider-Man serves as a substitute teacher for the Avengers Academy *662 – Gage/Brown Spider-Man continues his battle with Psycho-Man and tries to help out Avengers Academy. *663 – Camuncoli "The Return of Anti-Venom Part 1: The Ghost Of Jean DeWolff" Anti-Venom and a new vigilante named the Wraith target Mister Negative's criminal empire. *664 – Slott/Camuncoli "The Return of Anti-Venom Part 2: Revelation Day" Mister Negative's identity as Martin Li is revealed to the public. The Wraith's identity is revealed as Captain Watanabe to Carlie Cooper and Spider-Man. *665 – Stegman "Crossroads" Aunt May and J. Jonah Jameson Sr. move to Boston. *666 – Slott/Caselli "Spider-Island" Prelude: The One and Only *667 – Slott/Ramos "Spider-Island" Part One: The Amazing Spider-Manhattan *668 – Slott/Ramos "Spider-Island" Part Two: Peter Parker, the Unspectacular Spider-Man *669 – Slott/Ramos "Spider-Island" Part Three: Arachnotopia *670 – Slott/Ramos "Spider-Island" Part Four: Spiders, Spiders, Everywhere *671 – Slott/Ramos "Spider-Island" Part Five: A New Hope *672 – Slott/Ramos "Spider-Island" Part Six: Boss Battle *673 – Slott/Caselli "Spider-Island" Epilogue: The Naked City *674 – Slott/Camuncoli "Great Heights Part One: Trust Issues" Return of Adrian Toomes. *675 – Slott/Camuncoli "Great Heights Part Two: Partners in Crime" *676 – Slott/Ramos "Tomorrow, the World" Issue stars the Sinister Six. Spider-Man is actually absent from the issue other than the cover, though he is referenced by the villains. *677 – Waid/Rios "The Devil and the Details" Part One Spider-Man and Daredevil work together to prove that the Black Cat has been framed for stealing technology from Horizon Labs. Part Two is in Daredevil vol. 3 #8. *678 – Slott/Ramos "I Killed Tomorrow" Part One: Schrödinger's Catastrophe *679 – Slott/Ramos "I Killed Tomorrow" Part Two: A Date with Predestiny *679.1 *680 – Yost/Camuncoli "The Galaxy's Greatest Superhero" Part One *681 – Slott/Yost/Camuncoli "The Galaxy's Greatest Superhero" Part Two *682 – Slott/Caselli "Ends of the Earth" Part One: My World on Fire *683 – Slott/Caselli "Ends of the Earth" Part Two: Earth's Mightiest *684 – Slott/Ramos "Ends of the Earth" Part Three: Sand Trap *685 – Slott/Ramos "Ends of the Earth" Part Four: Global Menace! *686 – Slott/Caselli "Ends of the Earth" Part Five: From the Ashes of Defeat *687 – Slott/Caselli "Ends of the Earth" Part Six: Everyone Dies *688 – Slott/Camuncoli "No Turning Back" Part One: The Win Column. Return of The Lizard. *689 – Slott/Camuncoli "No Turning Back" Part Two: Cold Blooded *690 – Slott/Camuncoli "No Turning Back" Part Three: Natural State *691 – Slott/Camuncoli "No Turning Back" Part Four: Human Error *692 – Dean Haspiel, Joshua Hale Fialkov/Nuno Plati "Alpha" Part One: Point of Origin. Extra length issue with multiple stories to celebrate the 50th anniversary of Spider-Man's first appearance. *693 – Slott/Ramos "Alpha" Part Two: That Something Special *694 – Slott/Ramos "Alpha" Part Three: Final Grade *695 – Slott/Gage/Camuncoli "Danger Zone" Part 1: Warning Signs *696 – Slott/Gage/Camuncoli "Danger Zone" Part 2: Key to the Kingdom *697 – Slott/Gage/Camuncoli "Danger Zone" Part 3: War of the Goblins *698 – [Slott/Richard Elson] "Dying Wish" Prelude: Day in the Life *699 – Slott/Ramos "Dying Wish: Outside the Box" *700 – Slott/Ramos "Dying Wish: Suicide Run" – Features the death of Peter Parker and Otto Octavius assuming the mantle of Spider-Man by swapping his mind with Peter's. ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' vol. 3 #1–20 (April 2014 – August 2015) — Marvel NOW! *1 – Slott/Humberto Ramos "Lucky To Be Alive" Part 1 *1.1 - Perez "Learning to Crawl" Part 1 Featuring the Debut of "Clash" *1.2 - Slott/Perez "Learning to Crawl" Part 2 *1.3 - Slott/Perez "Learning to Crawl" Part 3 Featuring Spider-Man's first battle with Clash *1.4 - Slott/Perez "Learning to Crawl" Part 4 *1.5 - Slott/Perez "Learning to Crawl" Conclusion *2 - Slott/Ramos "Lucky To Be Alive" Part 2 Featuring Spidey fighting Electro after Electro's powers go out of control. *3 - Slott/Ramos "Lucky To Be Alive" Part 3 Featuring Spidey fighting Black Cat who in turn allies with Electro *4 - Slott/Ramos "Lucky To Be Alive" Part 4 Original Sin tie-in. Featuring the debut of Cindy Moon a.k.a. Silk *5 - Slott/Ramos "Lucky To Be Alive" Part 5 Original Sin tie-in *6 - Slott/Ramos "Lucky To Be Alive" Conclusion *7 - Camuncoli "Ms. Marvel Team-Up" and "Edge of Spider-Verse: Web of Fear" *8 - Slott/Camuncoli "Adventures in Babysitting"; Slott/Ramos "Edge of Spider-Verse: My Brother's Keeper" *9 - Coipel Spider-Verse Part 1: "The Gathering"; Slott/Camuncoli "The Feast" *10 - Slott/Coipel Spider-Verse Part 2: "Superior Force" *11 - Slott/Coipel Spider-Verse Part 3: "Higher Ground" *12 - Slott/Camuncoli Spider-Verse Part 4: "Anywhere But Here" *13 - Slott/Camuncoli Spider-Verse Part 5: "Spider-Men: No More" *14 - and Olivier Coipel Spider-Verse Part 6: "Web Warriors" *15 - Slott/Camuncoli Spider-Verse Epilogue *16 - Gage/Ramos "The Graveyard Shift Part 1: The Late, Late Mr. Parker" *16.1 - Conway/Carlo Barberi "Spiral" Part 1 *17 - Slott/Gage/Ramos "The Graveyard Shift Part 2: Trust Issues" *17.1 - Conway/Barberi "Spiral" Part 2 *18 - Slott/Gage/Ramos "The Graveyard Shift Part 3: Trade Secrets" *18.1 - Conway/Barberi "Spiral" Part 3 *19.1 - Conway/Barberi "Spiral" Part 4 *20.1 - Conway/Barberi "Spiral" Conclusion ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' vol. 4 #1–32 (October 2015 – September 2017) — All-New, All-Different Marvel *1 - Slott/Giuseppe Camuncoli "Worldwide" *1.1 - Molina/Simone Bianchi "Amazing Grace: part 1: A Wretch Like Me" *1.2 - Molina/Bianchi "Amazing Grace: part 2: My Heart to Fear *1.3 - Molina/Bianchi "Amazing Grace: part 3: Dangers, Toils and Snares" *1.4 - Broccardo "Amazing Grace: part 4: Within the Veil" *1.5 - Molina/Bianchi/Broccardo "Amazing Grace: part 5: Flesh and Heart Shall Fail" *1.6 - Molina/Bianchi/Broccardo "Amazing Grace: part 6: Lead me Home" *2 - Slott/Camuncoli "Water Proof" *3 - Slott/Camuncoli "Friendly Fire" *4 - Slott/Camuncoli "High Priority" *5 - & Christos Gage/Camuncoli "Set in Stone" *6 - Slott/Buffagni "The Dark Kingdom - Part 1: Turnabout" *7 - Slott/Buffagni "The Dark Kingdom - Part 2: Opposing Forces" *8 - Slott/Buffagni "The Dark Kingdom - Part 3: Black and White" *9 - Slott/Camuncoli "Scorpio Rising - Part 1: One Way Trip" *10 - Slott/Camuncoli "Scorpio Rising - Part 2: Power Play" *11 - Slott/Camuncoli "Scorpio Rising - Part 3: Signs from Above" *12 - Slott/Camuncoli "Power Play - Part 1: The Stark Contrast" *13 - Slott/Camuncoli "Power Play - Part 2: Civil War Reenactment" *14 - Slott/Camuncoli "Power Play - Part 3: Avengers Assembled" *15 - Slott/Gage/Camuncoli "Power Play - Conclusion: Suit Yourself" *16 - Slott/Camuncoli "Before Dead No More - Part 1: Whatever the Cost" *17 - Slott/Silva/Gracia "Before Dead No More - Part 2: Spark of Life" *18 - Slott/Silva/Gracia "Before Dead No More - Part 3: Full Otto" *19 - Slott/Gage/Camuncoli "Before Dead No More - Part 4: Change of Heart" *20 - Slott/Gage/Camuncoli "Spider-Man's Superior" *21 - Slott/Gage/Camuncoli "Live Another Day" *22 - Slott/Gage/Camuncoli "Seeing Red" *23 - Slott/Gage/Camuncoli "The Moment You Know" *24 - Slott/Gage/Camuncoli "Night of the Jackals" *25 - Immonen "The Osborn Identity - Part 1: Bug Hunt" *26 - Slott/Immonen "The Osborn Identity - Part 2: Fight or Flight" *27 - Slott/Immonen "The Osborn Identity - Part 3: A Private War" *28 - Slott/Immonen "The Osborn Identity - Part 4: One-on-One" *29 - Slott/Gage/Immonen "Secret Empire - Part 1: Rightful Ruler" *30 - Slott/Gage/Immonen "Secret Empire - Part 2: Master Planning" *31 - Slott/Immonen "Secret Empire - Part 3: End of an Empire" *32 - Smallwood "Personal Demon" ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #789–801 (October 2017 – June 2018) — Marvel Legacy *789 - Slott/Stuart Immonen "Fall of Parker - Part 1: Top to Bottom" *790 - Gage/Immonen "Fall of Parker - Part 2: Breaking Point" *791 - Slott/Immonen "Fall of Parker - Part 3: Back to Ground" *792 - Costa/Ryan Stegman "Venom Inc. - Part 2" *793 - Slott/Costa/Stegman "Venom Inc. - Part 4" *794 - Slott/Gage/Immonen "Threat Level: Red - Part 1: Last Chance" *795 - Hawthorne "Threat Level: Red - Part 2: The Favor" *796 - Hawthorne "Threat Level: Red - Part 3: The Priorities" *797 - Slott/Stuart Immonen/Alex Ross "Go Down Swinging - Part 1: The Loose Thread" *798 - Slott/Stuart Immonen "Go Down Swinging - Part 2: The Rope-A-Dope" *799 - Slott/Stuart Immonen "Go Down Swinging - Part 3: The Ties That Bind" *800 - Slott/Stuart Immonen/Giuseppe Camuncoli/Humberto Ramos/Nick Bradshaw/Marcos Martin/Mike Hawthorne "Go Down Swinging - Part 4: No Holds Barred" *801 - Slott/Marcos Martin "There for You" ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' vol. 5 #1–current (July 2018–present) — Fresh Start *1 - [Nick Spencer/Ryan Ottley] "Back to Basics: Part 1" *2 - Spencer/Ottley] "Back to Basics: Part 2" *3 - Spencer/Ottley] "Back to Basics: Part 3" *4 - Spencer/Ottley] "Back to Basics: Part 4" *5 - Spencer/Ottley] "Back to Basics: Part 5" *6 - Spencer/Humberto Ramos] "A Trivial Pursuit: Part One" *7 - Spencer/Ramos] "A Trivial Pursuit: Part Two" *8 - Spencer/Ramos] "Heist: Part One" *9 - Spencer/Ramos & Michele Bandini] "Heist: Part Two" *10 - Spencer/Ramos & Bandini] "Heist: Part Three" *11 - Spencer/Ottley] "Lifetime Achievement: Part 1" *12 - Spencer/Ottley] "Lifetime Achievement: Part 2" *13 - Spencer/Ottley] "Lifetime Achievement: Part 3" *14 - Spencer/Chris Bachalo] "Family Matters: Part 1" *15 - Spencer/Bachalo] "Family Matters: Part 2" *16 - Spencer/Ottley & Alberto Alberquerque "Hunted: Prelude" *16.HU - Spencer/Iban Coello] "Hunted" ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' Annuals Other *''The Amazing Spider-Man – Free Comic Book Day'' #1 (June 2007; released May 5, 2007; officially titled as Free Comic Book Day 2007: Spider-Man #1 in the comic's legal indicia) – "Swing Shift" – Dan Slott/Phil Jimenez – First appearance of Overdrive, Mister Negative, Jackpot, Vin Gonzales. First (unofficial) appearance of the "Brand New Day" storyline (this was later reprinted with new material as The Amazing Spider-Man: Swing Shift (Director's Cut) in 2008). *''The Amazing Spider-Man: Extra!'' #1 (one-shot; September 2008; released July 30, 2008) – Story 1: "Death of a Wise Guy" (Joe Kelly/Chris Bachalo) – Hammerhead is operated on by Mister Negative (backstory for The Amazing Spider-Man #575). – Story 2: "Birthday Boy" (Zeb Wells/Patrick Olliffe) – Spider-Man battles Trapster and attends Harry's birthday party. – Story 3: "The Spartacus Gambit. Character Assassination: Interlude" (Marc Guggenheim/Marcos Martin) – Spider-Man is in police custody and, with Matt Murdock as his lawyer, is dealing with criminal charges on multiple counts of assault, murder, and obstruction of justice and with a civil suit (part of the "Character Assassination" plotline starting in The Amazing Spider-Man #582). *''The Amazing Spider-Man: Extra!'' #2 (one-shot; March 2009; released January 28, 2009) – Story 1: "Anti-Venom Returns" (Dan Slott/Chris Bachalo) – Story 2: "A Night with Wolverine" (Zeb Wells/Paolo Rivera) *''The Amazing Spider-Man: Extra!'' #3 (one-shot; May 2009; released March 18, 2009) *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #654.1 (one-shot; April 2011) – Dan Slott/Humberto Ramos – Flash Thompson has just gotten the Venom Symbiote from The Amazing Spider-Man #654, and is trying to learn how to be a hero with the gift of his legs being back. This leads into the new Venom series by Rick Remender and Tony Moore. *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #679.1 (one-shot; February 2012) – Dan Slott/Humberto Ramos – Spider-Man fights Morbius when Morbius's experiment drives him to extreme bloodlust. Their fight reveals Morbius as the mysterious sixth person working at Horizon Labs. *''The Amazing Spider-Man: Ends of the Earth'' (one-shot; July 2012) – Written: Rob Williams (part 1), Brian Clevinger (part 2); pencils: Thony Silas – Elaborating on the events of The Amazing Spider-Man #685, Union Jack, Big Hero Six, Kangaroo, Sabra, and Titanium Man assist Spider-Man in attacking Doctor Octopus's secret missile bases. *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #699.1 (one-shot; December 2012) – Joe Keatinge/Dan SlottMarco Checchetto/Valentine DeLandro – Prelude to Morbius *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #700.1–700.5 (December 2013) – Frost (700.1–700.2) – David Morrell/Klaus Janson/Steve Buccellato; The Black Lodge (700.3-700.4) – Joe Casey/Timothy Green; Cat and Mouse (700.3) – Jen Van Meter/Emma Ríos; Three O'Clock High! (700.4) – Clay McLeod Chapman/Javier Rodriguez; Spider-Man & The Human Torch Save the Universe (700.5) – Brian Reed/Sean Chen; What Would Spider-Man Do? (700.5) – Kevin Grevioux/Lee Weeks *''Free Comic Book Day Vol 2018 Amazing Spider-Man'' (May 2018) – Spencer/Ryan Ottley "Amazing Spider-Man" See also *List of Spider-Man titles References External links *[http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/title/spiderman_amazing.html The Amazing Spider-Man] at SpiderFan.org *Amazing Spider-Man resource information *Spider-Man covers *[http://en.marveldatabase.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1 The Amazing Spider-Man] at the Marvel Database Category:Lists of Spider-Man comics Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man